Destiny of Olympus Book 1: The Eternal Fire
by ShadowLightning13
Summary: Jordan Flame is an average 12 year old kid who finds out he's a demigod. When he goes to Camp Half-Blood, he starts getting weird dreams to save the camp director Mr. D. But when a prophecy forces him to embark on a quest, he realizes that he might be discovering a lot more then just his heritage and who his true friends are. Rate T just because I'm paranoid.


**A/N Hey this is ShadowLightning13 and this is my first fanfiction. Anyway, only the plot and OC's are mine. I do not own PJO, that's all to Uncle Rick. R&R!**

Chapter 1: Seafood Breakfast

Today was officially the worst day in my twelve years on this planet. I mean, it started off okay. I guess.

I was walking over to school with my two best friends Dante and Kristen, who I've known since second grade. We're totally tight. We became friends when we all had thrown our pencils at our second-grade teacher Mrs. Moon. Our parents had met up at our conference and became fast friends. Since then we've not looked back.

"Hey Jordan, did you do your math homework?" my friend Dante asked, knowing I probably didn't do it. Kristen laughed and it was a cute laugh, like water flowing onto a crystal.

I looked at him with a _really_ kind of look. "Homework? I do my homework like a big boy," I declared. I looked away and said, "…most of the time."

Kristen lightly punched me as we walk into homeroom with Mr. Park. I immediately threw my backpack on the floor and run over to Dante and Kristen. Dante motioned for me to come over. He opened up his hands and in his hands was a… ring.

Don't get me wrong, this ring was pretty awesome. It had a fiery orange band with flames on the top. I smiled, because my last name is Flame so it kind of fit. We stayed where we were because we had math next, but I heard the strangest thing. Some sort of scuffling sound as if someone had released a mob of crabs and lobsters into the hallways. Again. I mean, seriously, how did they get that many sea creatures?

Anyway, I was talking to Kristen, and her eyes kept darting to Mr. Park. Getting slightly creeped out, I turn and look at him. His eyes were wide open in what I think was fear. I was about to ask him what was going on when Dante tackled me onto the ground.

"What the freak, man? I know you spaz out sometimes but seriously?" I hissed at Dante.

"Sorry bro, I thought something was gonna hit you. Speaking of, if you're in danger, twist the ring, ok?" Dante instructed me.

"Um, sure, why not?" I headed out to my locker to grab myself an extra pen or two. I couldn't find one, so I go up to Mr. Park and ask him. I stop mid-sentence as I realize that he didn't have the same eye color as Mr. Park. Mr. Park had green eyes but this guy had blue eyes. I excuse myself and went back to my friends.

The rest of the class filed in as the first period began. Mr. Park announced, "I'm not going to collect your homework today because I feel like you guys should have some fun before summer comes. So, how about it?"

The class was silent for a minute and then erupted into wild cheers and whoops. The principal herself came up to shut us up. As she was leaving, my senses started tingling, like when danger lurks nearby.

Our principal threw open the door with a flourish and promptly had gotten snatched up by a giant claw. The whole class started screaming their heads off as a giant crab busts down the door and wall and scuttles in. Mr. Park yells and the crab collapses. "Quick, everyone get OUT OF HERE!" he roared. "Dante, Kristen… Jordan, you three will help me fight this crabby." A look of indignation crossed my face, but then that was wiped off clean when I saw what happened to Mr. Park transformed into and what Dante and Kristen held in their hands.

Mr. Park was a young man, probably in his twenties. He had on Nike shoes with a gray sweatshirt and matching sweatpants like he was going to work out. The thing that completely screwed me up was the 6 foot wings attached to his back.

"Hypnos, god of sleep," I muttered. Hypnos nodded. "But then, what are Dante and Kristen holding?"

Dante had some sort of black sword with a skull hilt and purplish-black flames emanating from it. It scared the daylights out of me. Kristen was gripping a 3 foot long pole with a crystal ball on top and with four claws holding it in place. The crystal ball had mist inside it, and it crackled electricity.

"JORDAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Dante yelled as he sliced a menacing claw off cleanly. Hypnos was beating it with his bare fists, and Kristen was on top of a desk, shooting thunderbolts at it. The crab didn't seem fazed at all.

My mind finally connected the dots and realized this was probably an emergency. I twisted the ring and the next thing you know, I was holding a 7 foot spear with a silver spearhead. The crab's mouth foamed and it scuttled towards me. I did the only thing I could. I jumped up and pointed the spear down.

The shell melted off of the crab. I mean literally. My spear went through the top and hit the floor on the other side. For a scary moment, I was dangling in the air, holding on the spear for dear life. Kristen cast a spell and brought me to the floor.

"Nice kill, Jordan," Hypnos complimented along with a pat on the back.

"Thanks, but I have NO idea what's going on. Can someone please explain what's going on?"

Kristen was about to say something when the glass windows exploded and glass shards came our way.

I closed my eyes and thought: _If I die now, which I hope I don't… I can't think of anything_.

I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes and saw two things.

One, melted glass snaking along the floor just right in front of us.

And two, a person in some weird aquarium uniform with a nametag that said Kate.


End file.
